


Over Everything

by ParallelBeetle



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParallelBeetle/pseuds/ParallelBeetle
Summary: Wikkin smut! Tis simply Wikkin smut.
Relationships: Alice Quinn/Julia Wicker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Over Everything

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 1 am, I’m high as fuck, this is terrible writing, and I crave validation. Enjoy.

Julia’s hands fumbled for the light switch as Alice’s body pinned her against the door of their bedroom, her tongue delving deep into Julia’s mouth. Succeeding in flicking on the light, Julia’s hands found their way into Alice’s hair, threading through the light yellow strands as she licked the roof of her mouth.

Julia broke their kiss and brought her hand up to Alice’s chest, pushing lightly in an attempt to back her up against the bed. 

Alice stumbled back willingly, landing on the edge of the bed with a soft thump. Julia stood and marveled in the sight of her for a moment, studying her pink lips, which parted slightly as Alice panted heavily in arousal, her hair sticking up in certain places where Julia’s hands had ravaged it, and her eyes, pupils so blown and full with want, it was hard to see their light blue color, looking up at julia with pure lust. 

  
Grinning, Julia sauntered across the room catch her chin between her fingers, gently guiding Alice’s open lips to her own. Releasing her chin and leaning down further, Julia’s hands slipped under Alice’s skirt to graze her thighs, gripping lightly.

Julia pulled back, voice shaky with want

“Turn around”

Obediently and with a small smile, Alice pulled her legs onto the bed and turned to kneel sitting up, facing the headboard. Julia climbed onto the mattress behind her and began to trail her hands along Alice’s neck, tracing her shoulder, sneaking lower and lower until the hem of Alice’s skirt danced across her fingertips, and she pulled it up and off her body in one sweeping motion, Alice raising her arms to allow the dress to slip off of her, now clothed only in her —god— _pink_ lace underwear and brassiere. _This woman’ll be the death of me_ , Julia thought hysterically as her hands grazed her lover’s back, applying light pressure and Alice went easily to her elbows and forearms, now bent before Julia. 

Her fingers trailed lower and hooked into Alice’s waistband, pulling her panties down and delighting in how soaked they were already. Julia rid Alice of her underwear completely in one swift movement, and began to map a trail up from the crook of Alice’s knee the inside of her thighs with the pads of her fingers, her breath hitching as Julia’s fingertips trailed closer and closer to where she was hot and leaking, desperate for attention. 

Julia reached her lover’s opening and dragged a finger slowly across her clit and Alice’s hands gripped the sheets as she let out a long whine of pleasure when Julia repeated the motion

  
Julia leaned down to kiss along Alice’s back, which arched beneath her grasp. She opened her mouth to suck and nip at her lover’s skin, soothing it with her tongue.

A droplet landed on the hand that was working between Alice’s legs, and Julia smiled into the reddened and bitten skin of Alice’s upper back, feeling her shiver as Julia leaned in and whispered in her ear,

“So wet for me already.. I’m gonna wreck you, sweetheart” Julia reached down with the hand that wasn’t mercilessly stroking Alice’s clit and spread her lover’s legs wider, leaning down to nibble at Alice’s neck, licking along her clavicle, sucking marks that she hoped to see tomorrow.

“You wanna,” Julia said between bites at Alice’s neck, “ride,” nipping up toward her ear, “my face,” punctuating her statement with a nip at her earlobe “sweetheart?”

Julia licked thin lines up Alice’s throat, which bobbed as she swallowed and stuttered a breathy assent. Julia moaned contentedly and dragged her nose up the skin of Alice’s neck to whisper hot in her ear, “Wanna come on my tongue, baby?” And relished in Alice’s full-body shiver. 

Julia’s fingertip that had been rhythmically stroking Alice’s clit stopped abruptly and slid down to press gently at her lover’s opening. 

“How about first on my fingers,” Julia said, slipping her finger into Alice, who welcomed her with ease, letting out a high-pitched moan.

Alice rocked back on the girth of Julia’s finger, and whined in pleasure as Julia’s other hand reached down to stroke at her clit. 

The pressure of both of Julia’s hands brought Alice quickly to the edge, until she was bucking into her fingers, which were coated almost obscenely in her own leakings

Julia picked up the pace of her fingers as she felt Alice clenching up around her, and stroked her through the waves of her orgasm, the first and surely not the last of the night.

Julia slipped her fingers out of Alice as she slumped back into Julia’s arms.

  
“So good, baby, you did so good,” Julia whispered to Alice, kissing her cheek and down her jaw, peppering light affections down her chest, unhooking Alice’s bra and smiling at her sudden gasp that turned into a moan as she took Alice’s nipple into her mouth, sucking lightly and flicking her tongue. 

Alice’s arousal grew as Julia continued her attentions at Alice’s chest, her back arching up and hands scrambling for something to hold, settling into Julia’s hair and pulling gently, and harder when she felt Julia groan around her nipple, the sound vibrating though her whole body, nerves thrumming alive, sparking flames of pleasure that Alice felt deep in her bones and low in her belly. 

Arousal pooling low in her gut as well as between her legs, which were spread wide and folded beneath her on the bed, Alice moaned and huskily said to Julia “Lie down by the headboard” before opening her eyes and looking down at her.

Julia’s pupils were blown and her hair was a mess, she grinned wide and sat up only to fall back against the pillow up at headboard, and Alice climbed atop her, straddling her hips.

Realizing how clothed Jules was in comparison to her, Alice huffed in annoyance and decided to remedy this, sliding her hand under Julia’s tank top, lifting her arms with ease and pulling it over her head. 

Julia watched, entranced, as her lover made quick work of her clothes, breasts weighing down just above her as she unhooked Julia’s bra. Once her leggings were removed, Alice’s finger traced a circle around her Julia’s opening through her thin underwear, and Julia couldn’t help but buck into the touch.  
  


Alice smiled and pulled back her hand, sitting up to kneel above Julia’s abdomen. S he felt Alice’s arousal smear across her stomach as she eased down, perching and looking quite pleased with herself as Julia bit back a small groan. 

“Ready?” Alice asked, reaching up to grab a hold of the headboard. 

“Fuck yes” Julia replied breathlessly with just a hint of amusement in her voice.

Alice grinned and reached her other hand up to grip at the headboard, easing down onto Julia, breath hitching as she felt wet heat around her and the stroke of a familiar tongue against her clit, body thrumming with adrenaline and arousal as she lowered herself fully, legs spread and bracketing Julia’s head. 

Rocking almost experimentally into her mouth, hands still braced against the headboard, she let out a low moan as Julia’s tongue and mouth worked into her, and she began a slow pace, rutting into Julia’s mouth and groaning in pleasure. 

After settling into a rhythm, Alice felt Julia’s jaw slacken, and soon Alice was using her leverage to fuck into Julia’s mouth, riding her hot, slick tongue. Alice’s moans changed pitch as she grew closer and closer to her climax, the pace of her hips quickening, bucking into Julia’s wet heat with urgency, feeling her lover’s moans reverberate inside of her. 

Alice came with a high-pitched shout, thighs clenching around Julia’s head, riding her mouth as waves of pleasure and heat racked her body until she slackened and knelt up and off of Julia’s face, leaning back to straddle her hips instead. 

Julia’s head was still flush against the pillow, her mouth red and covered in Alice, a contented smile dancing across her lips. 

Julia looked up at her and reached her hand over to catch her chin between her finger and thumb, gently pulling down a willing Alice, who captured Julia’s swollen lips with her own in a gentle kiss. Julia swallowed Alice’s soft moan as she tasted herself on her tongue. 

Alice broke the kiss and pulled back to ask Julia, “Do you want me to-“

“I’m good baby, you don’t have to,” Julia interrupted. 

“But-“ 

“Just kiss me” Julia whispered, and Alice happily obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are super appreciated but also this thing is hot garbage and there’s not much to comment on so do whatever you want


End file.
